User blog:TheLunarEclipse/How's this K?
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows J.K. Rowling Arthur A. Levine Books Harry did not know where to begin, but it did not matter. At that moment, something large and silver came falling through the canopy over the dance floor. Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest it froze absurdly in mid-dance. Then the Patronus’s mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt. “''The Ministry has fallen. Scrungeiyr is dead. They are coming.” Everything seemed fuzzy, slow. Harry and Hermione jumped to their feet and drew their wands. Many people were only just realizing that something strange had happened; heads were still turning toward the silver cat as it vanished. Silence spread outward in cold ripples from the place where the Patronus had landed. Then somebody screamed. Harry and Hermione threw themselves into the panicking crowd. Guests were sprinting in all directions; many were Disapparating; the protective enchantments around the Burrow had broken. “Ron!” Hermione cried. “Ron, where are you?” As they pushed their way across the dance floor, Harry saw cloaked and masked figures appearing in the crowd; then he saw Lupin and Tonks, their wands raised, and heard both of them shout, “''Protego!”, a cry that was echoed on all sides. “Ron! Ron!” Hermione called, half sobbing as she and Harry were buffeted by terrified guests: Harry seized her hand to make sure they weren’t separated as a streak of light whizzed over their heads, whether a protective harm or something more sinister he did not know And then Ron was there. He caught hold of Hermione’s free arm, and Harry felt her turn on the spot; sight and sound were extinguished as darkness pressed in on him; all he could feel was Hermione’s hand as he was squeezed through space and time, away from the Burrow, away from the descending Death Eaters, away, perhaps, from Voldemort himself…. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows J.K. Rowling Arthur A. Levine Books “Bud did you hear what Fred said?” asked Harry excitedly; now the broadcast was over, his thoughts turned again toward his all-consuming obsession. “He’s abroad! He’s still looking for the want, I knew it!” “Harry-” “Come on, Hermione, why are you so determined not to admit it? Vol-” “HARRY, NO!” “-demort’s after the Elder Want!” “The name’s Taboo!” Ron bellowed, leaping to his feet as a loud crack sounded outside the tent. “I told you, Harry, I told you, we can’t say it anymore – we’ve got to put the protection back around us – quickly – it’s how they find -” But Ron stopped talking, and Harry knew why. The Sneakoscope on the table had lit up and begun to spin; they could hear voices coming nearer and nearer: rough, excited voices. Ron pulled the Deluminator out of his pocket and clicked it: Their lamps went out. “Come out of there with your hands up!” came a rasping voice through the darkness. “We know you’re in there! You’ve got half a dozen wands pointing at you and we don’t care who we curse!” Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows J.K. Rowling United Kingdom and the United States (cities unknown) Arthur A. Levine Books He led Ron and Hermione down the staircase. Harry caught a glimpse of Bill, Fleur, Luna, and Dean sitting at the table in the kitchen, cups of tea in front of them. They all looked up at Harry as he appeared in the doorway, but he merely nodded to them and continued into the garden, Ron and Hermione behind him. The reddish mound of earth that covered Dobby lay ahead, and Harry walked back to it, as the pain in his head built more and more powerfully. It was a huge effort now to close down the visions that he would have to resist only a little longer. He would yield very soon, because he needed to know that his theory was right. He must make only one more short effort, so that he could explain to Ron and Hermione. “Gregorovitch had the Elder Wand a long time ago,” he said. “I saw You-Know-Who trying to find him. When he tracked him down, he found that Gegorovitch didn’t have it anymore: It was stolen from him by Grindelwald. How Grindelwald found out that Gregorovitch had it, I don’t know – but if Gregorovitch was stupid enough to spread the rumor, it can’t have been that difficult.” Voldemort was at the gates of Hogwarts; Harry could see him standing there, and see too the lamp bobbing in the pre-dawn, coming closer and closer. And Grindelwald used the Elder Wand to become powerful. And at the height of his power, when Dumbledore knew he was the only one who could stop him, he dueled Grindelwald and beat him, and he took the Elder Wand.” “''Dumbledore'' had the Elder Wand?” said Ron. “But then – where is it now?” “At Hogwarts,” said Harry, fighting to remain with them in the cliff-top garden. “But then, let’s go!” said Ron urgently. “Harry let’s go and get it before he does!” “It’s too late for that,” said Harry. He could not help himself, but clutched his head, trying to help it resist. “He knows where it is. He’s there now.” “Harry!” Ron said furiously. “How long have you know this – why have we been wasting time? Why did you talk to Griphook first? We could have gone – we could still go –” “No,” said Harry, and he sank to his knees in the grass. “Hermione’s right. Dumbledore didn’t want me to have it. He didn’t want me to take it. He wanted me to get the Horcruxes.” “The unbeatable wand, Harry!” moaned Ron. “I’m not supposed to… I’m supposed to get the Horcurxes….” And now everything was cool and dark: The sun was barely visible over the horizon as he glided alongside Snape, up through the grounds toward the lake. “I shall join you in the castle shortly,” he said in his high, cold voice. “Leave me now.” Snape bowed and set off back up the path, his black cloak billowing behind him. Harry walked slowly, waiting for Snape’s figure to disappear. It would not do for Snape, or indeed anyone else, to see where he was going. But there were no lights in the castle windows, and he could conceal himself… and in a second he had cast upon himself a Disillusionment Charm that hid him from even his own eyes. And he walked on, around the edge of the lake, taking in the outlines of the beloved casted, his first kingdom, his birthright… And here it was, beside the lake, reflected in the dark waters. The white marble tomb, and unnecessary blot on the familiar landscape. He felt again that rush of controlled euphoria, that heady sense of purpose in destruction. He raised the old yew want: How fitting that this would be its last great act. The tomb split open from head to foot. The shrouded figure was as long and thin as it had been in life. He raised the wand again. The wrappings fell open. The face was translucent, pale, sunken, yet almost perfectly preserved. They had left his spectacles on the crooked nose: He felt amused derision. Dumbledore’s hands were folded upon his chest, and there it lay, clutched beneath them, buried with him. Had the old fool imagined that marble or death would protect the wand? Had he thought that the Dark Lord would be scared to violate his tomb? The spiderlike hand swooped and pulled the wand from Dumbledore’s grasp, and as he took it, a shower of sparks flew from its tip, sparkling over the corpse of its last owner, ready to serve a new master at last. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows J.K. Rowling United Kingdom and United States (cities unknown) Arthur A. Levine Books Copyright 2007 Reed Business Information “My word,” he puffed, pale and sweaty, his walrus mustache aquiver. “What a to-do! I’m not at all sure whether this is wise, Minerva. He is bound to find a way in, you know, and anyone who has tried to delay him will be in most grievous peril –” “I shall expect you and the Slytherins in the Great Hall in twenty minutes, also,” said Professor McGonagall. “If you wish to leave with your students, we shall not stop you. But if any of you attempt to sabotage our resistance or take up arms against us within the castle, then, Horacem we duel to kill.” “Minerva!” he said, aghast. “The time has come for Slytherin House to decide up its loyalties,” interrupted Professor McGonagall. “Go and wake up your students, Horace.” Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows J.K. Rowling United Kingdom and United States (cities unknown) Arthur A. Levine Books Copyright 2007 Reed Business Information He strode over to her as quickly as he could through all the clutter. The front of The Quibbler ''carried his own picture, emblazoned with the words UNDESIRABLE NUMBER ONE and captioned with the reward money. “''The Quibbler’s going for a new angle, then?” Harry asked coldly, his mind working very fast. “Is that what you were doing when you went into the garden, Mr. Lovegood? Sending an owl to the Ministry?” Xenophilius licked his lips. “They took my Luna,” he whispered. “Because of what I’ve been writing. They took my Luna and I don’t know where she is, what they’ve done to her. But they might give her back to me if I – if I –” “Hand over Harry?” Hermione finished for him. “No deal,” said Ron flatly. “Get out of the way, we’re leaving.” Xenophilius looked ghastly, a century old, his lips drawn back into a dreadful look of leer. “They will be here any moment. I must save Luna. I cannot lose Luna. You must not leave.” He spread his arms in front of the staircase, and Harry had a sudden vision of his mother doing the same thing in front of his crib. “Don’t make us hurt you,” Harry said. “Get out of the way, Mr. Lovegood.” “HARRY!” Hermione screamed. Figures on broomsticks were flying past the windows. As the three of them looked away from him, Xenophilius drew his wand. Harry realized their mistake just in time: He launched himself sideways, shoving Ron and Hermione out of harm’s way as Xenophilius’s Stunning Spell soared across the room and hit the Erumpent horn. Category:Blog posts